A Little Practice
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Kukade. Kukai rolled his eyes, looking amused. "Want me to show you a few moves?" He asked, picking the ball up. Nadeshiko nodded, not looking very confident about the whole thing. But, she thought, Maybe it would be fun? B-day fic.


**My first Kukade one-shot... e.o**

**Wish me luck. o.o'**

Enjoy!

* * *

Dedicated to** Riri-chi**! n.n

Happii Birthday, Ri-chin! This one's for you! n.n

_**~Shidonii**_

* * *

Nadeshiko tugged on her thin, purple sweater as she sat on a bench at the soccer field behind Seiyo Middle School, watching Kukai make his millionth goal.

Kukai pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "Yes! That makes ten goals in less than ten minutes! Heh, new record." He turned his gaze towards the girl on the bench across the field. "Yo!" He called out to her, getting her attention. He grinned and pointed towards the goal with his thumb. "What'd ya think? Impressive?"

Nadeshiko giggled that little bell-like giggle he adored so much. "Yes, Souma-kun. Very impressive."

He strolled over and sat next to Nadeshiko. The bench was kind of cold, due to the fact it was on its way to becoming winter. He looked around and noticed most of the trees didn't even have leaves on them anymore. A slightly strong breeze brisked by, making Nadeshiko's long ponytail tickle Kukai's face. He chuckled and turned his gaze to the girl, and noticed she was shivering slightly. Kukai frowned then got an idea. He took off his jacket and handed it to Nadeshiko. She gave him a confused look.

Kukai shrugged, looking away from her. "You're cold, right? If you put it on, you'll be warmer."

Nadeshiko hesitated, then took it and put it on. She gave him a smile filled with gratitude. "Thank you, Souma-kun."

Kukai grinned. "It was nothin'." He faced her again and felt his heart flutter at the sight of Nadeshiko wearing his old, brown, (fake) leather jacket. She looked so...

"Souma-kun? Are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kukai turned a very light pink because he had been caught staring. "Yep."

A few minutes passed in complete silence, until Kukai noticed Nadeshiko staring at the soccer ball he had practiced with on the field earlier. He stood up and went over to the ball. He picked it up and shot Nadeshiko a smirk, tossing the ball from one hand to the other. "Wanna give it a try?"

Nadeshiko's eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head furiously. "Oh, no! I'm not the athletic type..."

Kukai shrugged. "You don't have to be athletic to kick a soccer ball around for fun." He then kicked the ball so it stopped right in front of her.

Nadeshiko eyed it with a thoughtful expression. She tapped it curiously, barely moving the ball. She tapped it with more force, and it, slowly, moved about seven inches.

Kukai rolled his eyes, looking amused. "Want me to show you a few moves?" He asked, picking the ball up. Nadeshiko nodded, not looking very confident about the whole thing.

But, she thought, Maybe it would be fun?

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

"Make sure the bottom of your shoe is directly on top of the ball." Kukai instructed, and Nadeshiko did as told. "Now do the same with the other side." She switched sides. "Now, switch back and forth really fast!" They both switched their footing as fast as they could. Kukai couldn't believe how good Nadeshiko was. She was so elegant about it...

Nadeshiko stared laughing, making Kukai laugh as well. "Souma-kun, what does this help with?" She questioned, not stopping for a second.

"Nothing. It's just fun!" Suddenly, Kukai slipped and fell onto the green field. He sat up, groaning and rubbing his side. "Jeez..." He looked up and noticed Nadeshiko had her hand over her mouth, as if she was holding back the urge to burst out laughing. The green-eyed boy chuckled. "Ya know, it's kind of mean to laugh at someone's misfortune."

The girl just smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Kukai shook his head, standing up. "It's fine. How about I show you how to score a goal now?"

Nadeshiko looked nervous, but nodded anyway.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

Kukai and Nadeshiko stood ten feet away from the goal, soccer balls in front of them. Nadeshiko tapped her soccer ball nervously.

"Kay, all you have to do is bring your leg back, and..." Kukai whacked the ball hard enough that it almost ripped the net. "GOAL!" kukai exclaimed, then turned to Nadeshiko. He winked at her. "Think you can do it?"

"I'll try..." Nadeshiko kicked the ball, but, to her disappointment, missed the goal.

Nadeshiko frowned and Kukai sweat-dropped. "It's okay. Um... I'll go get another ball..."

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

"Okay, ready?" Nadeshiko nodded and brought her leg back and kicked the soccer ball. It bumped the side of the goal.

Kukai sweat-dropped again. "I'll go get another."

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

"Third time's the charm!" Kukai said, trying to be encouraging.

Nadeshiko nodded, looking determined. She kicked the ball and it bounced off the side of the goal.

Sweat-drop. "Maybe not..."

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

Kick. Miss.

Sweat-drop.

Kick. Miss.

Sweat-drop.

Kick. Miss.

Sweat-drop.

Kick. Miss.

Sweat-drop.

Kick. Miss.

"Um... maybe we should take a break...?" Kukai suggested, placing a hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder. Nadeshiko was facing the ground as Kukai went, "Don't worry; Soccer's not for everyone. Besides, you're great at dancing! So you don't need to-"

Nadeshiko brought her gaze back up, use-to-be pretty brown eyes now filled with angry flames. The ribbon that was holding her indigo ponytail up had turned into two cherry blossom clips, and she now held a naginata. She glared at the ball, menacingly.

Needless to say, Kukai was freaked out. (Then again, who doesn't find Nadeshiko's character change a little freaky?)

"Um... Nadeshiko...?" Kukai asked, slowly backing away from the now furious girl.

"YOU STUPID BALL! WHY WONT YA GO INTO THE STUPID GOAL? !" Nadeshiko shouted, whipping her weapon around, making Kukai jump and hide behind the bench. "YOU'LL REGRET NOT GOING IN!" She whipped her naginata forward, forcefully, popping the poor soccer ball, and also making it fly forward, barreling into the middle of the goal's net. Surprisingly, it didn't make a hole.

Nadeshiko blinked, snapping out of her character change. She saw that she had finally made a goal. Kukai, warily, walked over to the girl, looking very cautious. "Nade-"

"I DID IT!" Nadeshiko squealed happily, wrapping her arms around Kukai in a hug.

But, she accidentally, in her excitement, knocked him onto the ground. Resulting in her laying right on top of him.

Nadeshiko blushed a dark crimson as they stayed in that position, staring into each others eyes, neither of them saying a word. Nadeshiko felt a swarm of butterflies invade her stomach, and her heart pick up speed. Kukai wasn't feeling much different.

Kukai suddenly felt the urge to do something he has always wanted to do, but never found an opportunity good enough to do it.

He figured this was good enough.

So, he brought his head up, and closed the space between them, enclosing their lips in a sweet, and gentle kiss, making their hearts beat even faster.

It was a dream come true for the both of them.

But, sadly, all dreams have to end sooner or later.

"Isn't a soccer field a weird place to do inappropriate activities?"

The couple's heads shot up in the direction of where the voice came from.

It was sweat-dropping Nagihiko and a snickering Rima.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kukai demanded, turning bright red.

Rima smirked. "Nagihiko forgot his phone here, so, we came to get it. What are you guys doing here?"

"Um..."

Nagihiko smiled nervously. "And why are you-?"

"It's my fault! I tripped!" Nadeshiko squeaked, obviously embarrassed of the situation.

Rima nodded, still smirking. "Okay, then. C'mon, Nagi-koi, lets go so the_ love-doves_ can continue."

Kukai glared at her as the Rimahiko pair left.

Nadeshiko quickly removed herself from ontop of the soccer player, still red, and looking anxious. "I'm sorry."

Kukai shook his head and raised a brow. "Why are you apologizing? Everyone has their clumsy moments. Like, earlier when I slipped on that soccer ball."

Nadeshiko giggled then smiled at the red-head. "So... How was I?"

"With the soccer thing?" Nadeshiko nodded. "Well, you weren't horrible. Actually, you were pretty good." Then Kukai smirked and leaned forward so he was very close to Nadeshiko's face. Nadeshiko turned dark red again.

"But, the kissing thing? Well, you could use a little practice."

* * *

** So? How was it? Was it a good present, Ri-chin? XD**

**I sure hope so. Heheh. XD**

**Note: Kukai and Nade aren't dating in this. I realized, after re-reading it, that it seemed like they were already dating at the beginning. e.o  
**

***shoots confetti canons***

**HAPPII BIRTHDAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (n.n)V  
**


End file.
